The invention relates to a method for controlling a drive unit of a motor vehicle with an automatic transmission or automated transmission wherein the drive unit includes at least one drive motor, which generates a drive torque in overrun mode. The drive torque acts as a drag torque or as a creep torque on the drive wheels as a function of the current speed, and the level of the drive torque in overrun mode can be at least partially controlled by actuating a brake pedal.
At the present time a wide range of methods and systems have been developed and, to some extent, have also been implemented to reduce the consumption of fuel and the emission of pollutants. In particular, special consideration has been given to vehicles with a hybrid drive or an electric drive, so that the vehicle can run at least partially on electric power alone and, as a result, the emission of pollutants can be reduced.
Smaller energy savings are also possible in the area of energy recuperation technology. In this case an electric motor converts the kinetic energy in overrun mode and/or on application of the brake into electric energy that can then be stored in an energy accumulator (energy storage device). However, modern brake energy recuperation systems can recover energy only prior to reaching a relatively high speed threshold, because the recuperation is terminated at this speed threshold. If, in the case of vehicles with an automatic transmission or automated transmissions, the brake energy recuperation is terminated before the transition into the creep mode (positive drive torque), then the driver, allocating the brake pedal sensation to the vehicle deceleration, perceives this situation to be unpleasant. In order to avoid this problem, modern brake energy recuperation systems have already been improved in such a way that one starts below the upper speed threshold to reduce the maximum recuperation torque linearly with the speed to zero prior to reaching a lower speed threshold. This strategy does, in fact, relieve the aforementioned driver irritation, but at the same time it reduces the energy efficiency of the recuperation, because the recuperation takes place within a smaller speed range.
Independently of such recuperation systems, DE 10 2005 046 893 A1 discloses a method for controlling an automatic power shift transmission, wherein the level of the creep torque that acts on the drive wheels when the vehicle is in overrun mode can be controlled by the driver by a corresponding activation of a brake element in a free play range. A requested reduced creep torque is implemented by at least partially opening a friction clutch element assigned to the engaged gear ratio.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method that is intended for controlling a drive unit of a motor vehicle in overrun mode and that is significantly improved with respect to energy recovery and/or with respect to energy consumption.
This and other objects are achieved with a method for controlling a drive unit of a motor vehicle with an automatic transmission or automated transmission, wherein the drive unit includes at least one drive motor, which generates a drive torque in overrun mode. The drive torque acts as a drag torque or as a creep torque on the drive wheels as a function of the current speed, and the level of the drive torque in overrun mode can be at least partially controlled by actuating a brake pedal. The drag torque applied to the drive wheels in overrun mode is controllable by actuating the brake pedal such that a reduced drag torque dependent on the actuation of the brake pedal is applied to the drive wheels.
The invention is based on a drive control for a motor vehicle with an automatic transmission or automated transmission. This drive control generates a speed-dependent drive torque in overrun mode—that is, when the driver does not actuate the gas pedal—and this drive torque acts as a decelerating drag torque or as a driving creep torque on the drive wheels as a function of the current speed of the vehicle. The invention is characterized in that the level of the drive torque acting on the drive wheels in overrun mode (and, thus, also the speed of the vehicle during overrun mode) can be at least partially controlled by the driver by actuating the brake pedal (in the free play range). The object of such an approach is to ensure that, in particular, the drag torque applied to the drive wheels in overrun mode can be controlled by actuating the brake pedal (in the free play range) such that a reduced drag torque dependent on the actuation of the brake pedal is applied to the drive wheels. It is an advantage that the creep torque applied to the drive wheels in creep mode can also be controlled by actuating the brake pedal in such a way that a reduced creep torque dependent on the actuation of the brake pedal (in the free play range) is applied to the drive wheels. This means that the driver can control the vehicle speed by actuating the brake pedal without simultaneously working against the drive torque with the friction brake.
The range, in which the driver can impress a negative torque on the drive by way of the brake pedal (using the free play range), can be broadened by reducing the drive torque that is generated in overrun mode or, more specifically, applied to the drive wheels (depending on the speed of the vehicle, the drag torque or the creep torque).
The drive torque acting on the drive wheels in overrun mode can be reduced in a number of ways. One advantage is that the reduced drag torque and/or the reduced creep torque that is applied to the drive wheels can be at least partially generated by reducing the drive torque, generated by the drive motor, by a recuperation torque, which is predetermined as a function of the actuation of the brake pedal (in particular, in the free play range), especially if the drive torque, applied in overrun mode, is made available by an internal combustion engine. This means that the decelerating torque, requested by the driver by use of the brake pedal, is balanced with the driving drag torque or creep torque, delivered by the drive, in accordance with the following formula:Mdrive=Moverrun/creep+Mbrake=with sgn(Mbrake)=−1
In this context the recuperation torque can be generated by an electric motor in generator mode (recuperation mode). The advantage lies in the fact that the recuperated energy can be stored and then made available again later for the drive or other systems.
As an alternative or in addition—especially if the applied drive torque is made available by an electric motor and the level of drive torque is variable—the reduced drag torque and/or the reduced creep torque that is applied to the drive wheels can be at least partially generated by way of the drive motor by applying a drive torque, which is reduced by a predetermined reducing torque. That is, the drive motor generates a smaller drive torque from the beginning.
The level of the recuperation torque (according to the first alternative) and/or the level of the reducing torque (according to the second alternative) can be preset best as a function of the actuation travel and/or the pressure applied to the brake pedal, especially in such a way that a larger recuperation torque and/or reducing torque is preset with increasing deflection and/or with increasing pressure. In addition, the level of the recuperation torque and/or the level of the reducing torque can also be influenced by other factors, such as the current speed. In particular, at very low speeds (near zero) it is possible to achieve, on the one hand, a gentle transition from the drag torque to the creep torque and, on the other hand, a recuperation up to the stop mode by suitably influencing the level of the recuperation torque and/or the reducing torque.
The inventive method and its advantageous embodiments can be carried out by an implemented algorithm or a corresponding module configuration in a control device—in particular, in a motor control device—that is provided for this purpose.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.